A Pirates Kiss
by Nerdychicgirl
Summary: When Maka gets attacked at the bar she works at, Soul and his crew come in and rescue her. Injured, he takes her back to his ship and leaves port. When she wakes up, she feels the need to repay him so she works on his ship as his new first mate! Full of romance, adventure, and lots of funnines! May contain some T and slightly M!
1. Chapter 1

The bar was bustling full of people. Men wandered around, drunk out of there very minds. The bartender looked up from her book to see a group of men walk through the door. They were a fierce looking crew with un-shaved beards and piercing all over their face. They walked right up to her, eyes shining with mischief. "Aye, lass give us 7 cups of your finest beer!" said who appeared to be the captain of the crew.

"Whatever" She replied almost snottily. The captain looked at her with distain and unhappiness. "What was that lass?" he asked while grabbing one of her blond pigtails, pulling her up to his face. His breath stank of beer and weed.

"I said WHATEVER!" she screamed in his ear. He dropped her in a heartbeat, holding his sore ear. "All right, you wanna play like that then, we can play like that!" he screeched. All at once his men ran forward, grabbing drinks and food from the bar. It was mostly empty now and only her and the pirates were left. She tried to stop them, for she was fairly strong and beat up a few of his men. But then the captain threw her into the opposite wall, knocking the breath out of her. He walked over slowly, as if stalking his prey. When he finally made it over to her, he raised his sword high in the air. With a swift movement he brought down the sword. '_Is this the end_' the blond thought, ready to pass out from the punches and the slam to the wall. She waited for the pain to come but there was none. Slowly, she opened her eyes to be met with the sword inches away from her face. The Captain, looked down at her with horror as he looked towards his chest. There, a sword protruded from his chest, basked in blood. The sword he was holding fell to the ground with a _THUD! _The man then promptly fell over, almost on top of her if a hand had not caught her first. With a swift tug, she was off the ground an in the arms of someone. Said person reached down and pulled the sword from the mans back.

"Its uncool to attack someone like that, especially a lady for that matter." She looked up to the deep baritone voice and was met with crimson red eyes that flashed dangerously at the man.

"ALRIGHT LETS HEAD OUT!" He shouted behind him. The girl tried to look behind him but all she saw was a group of people covered in blood. The man that saved her looked down at her, worry flashing through his crimson eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry seeping through his voice. Before she could nod, blackness covered her mind and swept her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new beginning

Maka awoke with a start. Her forest emerald green eyes swept over her surroundings. She was in a well-furnished room. A dresser was pushed in a corner with maps and other various items scattered over it. A desk had a map opened on it and a sword sticking out of it. There was a door that probably leads to a bathroom. She was laid on a king sized bed with a canopy billowing down overhead. There was a slight rocking and you could hear people moving about above her.

"Is she awake yet? I want to check on her." She heard a voice ask, it was the same as the one last night! The one who saved her.

"Yes she should be up by now. The medicine should of worn off." Answered a voice. It was smooth as honey. Before she could react, the door swung open and it revealed a white-haired man with crimson red eyes. He had on a hat shaped like a triangle. His shirt was white and fluffy and the first few buttons undone so you could see his well-toned chest. He wore baggy pants and a pair of boots. He stared at her for a split second before walking over to her side. He then looked down at her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hm, seems as the fever has gone away." He said quietly, even though she heard. He then backed away and went over to the desk. After some searching, he pulled up a bottle of whiskey, or so it seemed.

"So, how ya feelin'?" he asked. It took he a moment to realize he directed the question at her. It took her a second, but she found her voice. "I'm feeling better." She responded. He nodded his head and watched as she looked around.

"Hey" he said making her jump. She looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Do you have any questions or do you just want to keep lookin' around like an idiot." He said with a smirk. It showed off his shark like teeth.

"W-well I do have some questions….." She looked down with a hint of red on her cheeks. Was she really looking around like an idiot?! She took a deep breath and began.

"Where am I? Where are we? Who are you? Is this a pirate ship? If so, are you the captain? Is that your natural hair color? What about your eyes and teeth? Why did you save me last night? Why did you take me with you? "

He looked at her for a split second before replying.

"On a ship. In the ocean. I'm the captain. Yes. Yes again. Yes its natural. Along with my teeth and eyes. I'm an albino. And welcome to The Madness." He said with a smirk. Her eyes grew wide at what he said. She was on _**THE**_ Madness ship! It was a renowned pirate ship for being the fiercest on the seven seas. He strikes fear in the hearts of every pirate he meets.

"Y-yo-your.."

"Captain Soul Eater. At your service. And welcome aboard my ship, first mate." She stared at the captain with her mouth hanging open, not believing what he had said. '_Did he just say First Mate?!'_

"Why yes, I did just say first mate."

'_And I spoke aloud' _she thought with a grimace. "Why am I now your first mate?" she wonder what had caused this sudden decision.

"Well, when we arrived at the bar we saw you yell in the man's ear."

_**Flashback**_

"_I said Whatever!" she screeched in his ear. He dropped her with a loud thud. "So you wanna play like that huh." He heard him say. Soul watched with an amused expression. He instantly recognized the man as Captain Bones, he was a man who drank to much beer and messed around with women. His ship was tiny compared to his own massive ship Madness. He watched as the girl beat up his men as if they were nothing. That was until Bones threw her into a wall. When he raised his sword as if to strike the girl in the head. That's when he thought that he had to step in. Walking over to the captain he brought up his sword and thrust it threw the man's body. He fell down with a thump. Grabbing the girl, he looked into her eyes. They shone with fear. He worried that he would not make it back to Tsubaki in time. He also recognized the girl when he looked at her. She was daughter of Kami and Spirit Albarn. The once two greatest pirates in history. He knew how great of an opportunity this was, having a kick ass fighter on his team made his chances great. He had decided, he would take her back to his ship and make her his first mate._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"And that is why you are now my first mate." She was silent for a minute before she spoke. "How do you know my parents." She asked. She knew that her parents were famous pirates. She sailed the seas with them! They had taught her how to fight and how to properly shoot a gun! Not to mention, they taught her how to be the best pirate in the world. But she never would have thought that 10 years later her parents would still be well known among pirates.

"Your parents were amazing pirates. I was inspired to take up pirating and became who I am today." He said smirking. What was with him and that smirk! It's starting to get annoying.

"Now that that's over with lets go meet my crew. Oh excuse me, I mean _our _crew." He helped her up and walked over to the door. She was having trouble walking so he had to help her. He picked her up bridal style and she gave a squeak in response. They walked above deck, where the sun was shining bright. Maka squinted at the sunlight. She was apperantly slept long if the sun was out! He walked over to a group of people sitting in a circle around a fire. They were laughing and having a good time. Soul walked over and sat down, placing Maka down next to him. All talking had stopped and all eyes were on him, waiting for him to explain.

"Everyone. This is Maka, my new first mate. Yes, she is the daughter of Kami and Spirit Albarn. She is highly skilled as you saw at the bar. Now you may introduce yourselves. Afterwards, Tsubaki, Maka is rooming with you. Have a nice evening, I'm going to bed." With that he walked off leaving Maka with here supposed crew.

"Well I guess that we'll start." Said a girl with long tan hair. "My name is Liz and this is my sister Patty. We are the ships chefs but we can kick but when needed to." She pointed next to her to a girl with short blond hair. They both wore similar outfits. Liz was wearing a red shirt that went down to her belly button with a white tie and jeans. She wore a red bandana on her head. Patty wore a red tube top with short jeans. Instead of a bandana she wore a red headband with the words **Madness** on it. They then decided to go in a circle so on it went. She met Death the Kid (Kid for short) who had an **EXTREAME** OCD problem. He was the ships quartermaster. He wore a black suit with a cartoon skull tie. His hair had 3 white stripes on the side of his hair and not on the other. Then she met Tsubaki, her roommate, she had soft indigo eyes and long black hair. She wore a beige dress that was tight fitting up top, but down low it was cut with two slits on the side. It was movable yet pretty. She was the ship's doctor/surgeon but when it came to a fight, she could use a chain scythe.

Black star was an obnoxious, loud blue-haired boy that kept saying that he was going to surpass god. He wore a sleeveless tight black shirt and a pair of shorts. He was the ships gunman and weapons expert. Last was Chrona. He was a shy boy with pink hair just below his ears. His eyes were a baby blue. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with grey shorts. He worked in the ships crow's-nest. It was the big tower on top of the ship with an area for him to sit. When it came to battle, he could use a sword like a knight. Everyone was being so nice. Maka knew that she had finally found where she belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola peeples! This is my first story so please don't judge me. I like to write and hopefully have more stories in my head. CAUTION Some stories are crazy. Pls review. Sadly I don't own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 3: Let's start an adventure**

_**1 year later**_

Maka's p.o.v

Grabbing the rope, I swung down from the crow's-nest and onto a lower pole, laughing along the way. My bare feet slide across the smooth wood of the beam. As I reached the end, I jumped and grabbed the rope and swung down towards another beam.

"MAKA ALBARN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" shouted a voice. Looking down I saw the whole crew looking at me with worry and Soul looking at me with anger.

"Okay I'll be right down!" I shouted back. Landing on the nearest beam I walked towards the edge. I then proceeded to turn around so my back was facing the end of the beam.

"MAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard Soul yell but I wasn't paying attention. I closed my eyes and focused on concentrating and relaxing. One mess up and I'm dead. I spread my arms out to my sides as a smile graced my face. As I fell backwards, I heard the screams of my crew members. I counted down the seconds, then after 15 seconds, I opened my eyes with a flash and flipped forward. Doing a front-flip in air I grabbed the rope nearest to me and swung upwards. Doing a series of flips in the air, I landed on the deck of the ship, and then put my arms above my head, such as a gymnast. It was quiet for a whole 5 seconds before I was promptly tackled by 3 worried girls and the boys behind them.

"MAKA ALBARN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ALMOST GAVE US ALL A HEART-ATTACK!" Liz yelled in my ear.

"I was thinking that I could perfect my triple-backflip in the air so I had to get higher up. Plus, I like seeing your facial expressions when I fall." Everyone sweat dropped at her comment.

"Anyway. We need to get ready. We're about to dock at the 'Black'." Soul said to us. The black was known for ships to get ransacked and burned to the ground. It was going to be my first time, so I was excited. They had already come up with a plan. Soul and I would go on land for supplies and Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona, and Kid would stay and guard the ship.

As the ship pulled up in the dock, people stopped and stared as we pulled in. Since we were the famous ship **Madness**, it was natural for them to stare. The ship docked and we lowered our anchor and I ran over to stand by Soul.

**As we walked off , I was met with the smell of sea air and beer. We walked off the ship and towards the market. Ever since last year, I had found out that the ship was in badly need of a good meal and healthy food. As I dragged Soul along, we reached the inside of the market. I handed Soul the basket and walked around. We first stopped by a stand that had fresh fruit. Grabbing an apple, I put it up to my nose and smelt the fresh and crisp smell.**

" **How can I help you, little lady?" asked the salesman.**

"**Hmm. Can we have 16 apples and oranges? Then 5 tomatoes, 2 pounds of potatoes, a pound of carrots, and then 1 pound of corn." I said with a smile. He just smiled back and put everything in the basket. **

"**That'll be 20 doubloons." He said holding out his hand.**

"**Soul, pay the man."**

**With a grumble, he reached in his pocket and pulled out 20 doubloons. While he was paying, I walked over to where there were fresh loaves of bread. Grabbing two of the biggest ones, I handed the man his money and placed the bread in the basket. **

"**Maka, this is getting really heavy." Soul said, starting to complain. **

" **We're almost done. We just need salt." I said without looking back. Up ahead, I spotted a block of salt, looking to be about 5 pounds! I ran over to the stand and purchased the giant pound of salt.**

'_**Liz better thank me for this.' **_** I thought with a grumble. After I grabbed the salt, we started to walk back to the ship. When onboard, we were surrounded by our crew. **

"**Okay umm, Liz here's your salt rock, for both of you we got fresh veggies and new clothes also new guns. Blackstar, we got you your new missiles and new clothes." This continued on until we were gave away everything. **

"**Alright, lets head out! We've got a long ways ahead of us." Soul shouted at his crew. We all hustled to our stations and I headed to the wheel. **

"**ANCHOR HOISTED!" Shouted Blackstar. **

"**ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!" I yelled. Turning the wheel, we turned west towards the Pacific Ocean. Now, let the adventure begin.**

**...**

**Hola again. I know this chappie was kinda boring but I got writers block. So don't worry cuz the next chapter will have action and love, mostly action. **

**You guys should check out my others stories Fluffy and Together. **

_**-cookiemonsters237**_


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew salty air into her hair, blowing it past her shoulders. The ship was moving fast towards White Chapel Bay. Maka steered the ship towards the way they were headed and stepped down to let Kid take over. Walking down the steps, she headed over to the Captains quarters. She didn't even bother to knock so she just walked in. looking around, she didn't see the captain anywhere.

'_**SNORE!'**_

A loud snore was heard over to the left. As maka walked over, she could see the distinct trace of white hair. Pulling the covers up, she revealed a pants less and shirtless Captain Soul.

'Ugh.. not again.'

She took a deep breath and brought her head down to his.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!?" She screamed in his ear. He awoke with a start, and fell off the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAKA! Damn, if I could, I would fire you and make you walk the plank." He said with a glare, sitting up on his bed. Maka leaned down and straddled his waist, wrapping her hands around his neck and leaned in.

"Yeah, but if you did…" she started saying, leaning towards his tomato red face. "you would miss me too much, and I couldn't do this." Maka finished, her lips just centimeters away from his, and her chest pressed up against his. His breath was labored and slightly choppy.

"M-ma-maka, what are you doing?" he asked stuttering. She looked up at him. "What? I can't try to seduce my captain?" she asked with her lip pouted out. He just stared at her innocent frame, green eyes wide and lip pouted out. She reached forward and kissed his nose, making his face go two times redder. She then got up and walked towards the door.

"By the way, your needed on deck. The crew wants to talk to you" She said while walking away and out the door. He just sat there, looking down at his pants. There was a rather large bulge sitting there.

"I swear to Shinigami, that girl will be the death of me." He mumbled, getting ready for todays hard work ahead.

Up on deck, the crew were getting ready for the day. As Soul walked up the deck, the crew greeted him with a solid Hello. He walked up to the center of the ship as everyone gathered around him.

"Alright, as you all know, we will be heading to White Chapel port, and as you all know, there exist a very rare species." Soul started.

"Mermaids" Maka said with a scrunched face. Everyone turned and stared at her sudden outburst. She faced down and looked at her shoes. You could tell that she was concentrating on something hard. Soul walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maka, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She looked up at him with sad eyes but a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm fine. Continue on what you were saying." He nodded his head and continued on.

"Anyway, yes, mermaids. They will try to take you, boys, so be on the lookout, and girls, when we get there, we'll be in the cabins so you'll have to run the ship. When we get there, we'll continue north until we get to the Bermuda Triangle." Gasps were heard all around the crew, except from Maka. She was squeezing her arm tighter and tighter.

" And when we get there –HEY MAKA! WHERE YA GOIN'" Soul yelled as Maka ran down to her quarters. The gang just stared where she ran and back at Soul.

"Whats wrong with her?" Asked Liz, worry flashing in her eyes.

"I don't know. She was fine this morning but when we started talking about 'mermaids' she started getting worried." Soul said.

They all just shrugged and moved on with what they were doing.

After about three days of sea travel, they came up to the center of White Chapel Port, which was under water. The sky was a dark grey color as if it was about to storm. The boys were under the deck and the girls were in control.

"Steady as she goes, Liz. We don't wanna hit any buildings." Maka said towards Liz, who was steering the ship. As they grew closer towards the center of the port, it started. A swish of water was seen by Patty, who was in the crows nest.

"MERMAID! MERMAID! I SEE A MERMAID!" Shouted Patty. Soon there were over 20 mermaids around the ship, just swimming around. Then a head popped up out of the water. She had dark purple hair and golden eyes. She was stunning, of course, but they knew not to fall for a girls looks.

"What business do you have here!" she asked, her voice sounding as beautiful as music itself.

"We just need to pass through to go to the Bermuda triangle. Is that ok?" asked Maka, yelling over the side. All of a sudden, all the mermaids gasped. Then they started to jump around the ship as if in celebration. They started to shout and scream with joy. They only caught bits of it but they heard 'Princess' and 'return' and 'queen kami'. Maka froze at their words. As the girls walked over to her side, they started to stare at Maka, since they were directing their songs at her.

"Maka, whats going on?"

"Why are they calling you 'princess'?"

"Who's 'Queen Kami?"

Questions bombarded her from all sides. The music was getting to loud.

'_They'll find out. Their gonna know' _Maka panicked, running down below deck, before anyone could ask her any more questions.

After they passed through the throng of mermaids, the girls hauled the anchor over the side and the boys came out.

"Where's Maka?" asked a worried Soul.

"She ran below deck when some mermaids started calling her princess and singing.

Everyone looked quizzically at Liz and what she said. Then as soon as that was said, out came Maka with a worried face, staring at her shoes. She then looked up at her best friends in the whole world with sad eyes.

"Guys, I have something to tell you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating soon! I was really busy with writing a looong chappie and then I moved to Virginia and had to drive a 4 day drive there. Then I spent the past days unpacking and I was really busy and surrounded by boxes and stuff sooooo, yeah. Anyway I will be updating a chapter soon so pls keep reading! Bye for now**

_**~Cookiemonsters237**_


	6. Chapter 6

As Maka walked out on deck, she no longer heard the joyful noise of the mermaids. She looked down at her shoes, fumbling with her fingers. She had to tell them. If she didn't, they would find out sooner or later. As she approached her friends, she looked up with sad eyes.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." She said nervously, her hands shaking. They stared at her for a moment, with wary eyes. Then they guided her over to an area with barrels sat up like chairs. As they sat down, Maka took a deep breath and began her long story.

"Once upon a time, long before humans existed, there were three powerful kingdoms. The Air kingdom, the Water kingdom, and the Earth kingdom. What I am about to tell you is classified information. You must swear not to tell a soul. ( No pun intended)" Maka said with a blank expression. Her eyes seemed to be glowing a dark emerald green. A green mist started to form on the deck, and around the crewmembers.

" I swear."

" YOU'RE GOD SWEARS A GODLY OATH!"

" Of course I swear Maka-chan."

" I swear Maka. On my symmetrical soul."

"I-I swear M-maka-chan."

Patty was nodding feverishly, eyes shining with excitement.

"Ok. Where was I. Oh right! Ahem.

It may seem silly, but this story is true. Each of the kingdoms were ruled by magic. The ruler of the Air kingdom was a beautiful woman named _Reine du ciel, _meaning 'Queen of the Sky'. She was the main holder of the amulet, and creator of the first air creations."

"What type of creations are we talking about, here?" asked a surprisingly calm Blackstar.

"Dragons, Air Sprites and Fairies. The Dragons were the most powerful of all." Maka said after a second. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy and a little mental.

"No, no. It's true. Now on with our story. The Air kingdom lived in peace for a long amount of time with the Dragons and everyone was happy. Until it happened. The day someone stole a dragons egg."

Everyone stared at her, speechless. Even though they weren't familiar with Dragons, they figured that stealing a Dragons egg was suicide. Sharp teeth+ Breathing fire+ claws+ a GIGANTIC body= suicide. Ignoring their looks, she continued on with her story.

"It started a commotion in the kingdom, recking havoc everywhere. Then, the queen soon fell ill and was about to die. The whole kingdom was in havoc with worry. If the Queen died, then the whole kingdom would perish into thin air.

Then a miracle happened. The Dragon King that had been asleep for over thousands of years had awoken. He was said to have an uncontrollable amount of power. When he heard of the queen, he had her flown over to his domain. He had said when she got there, that he would save her life, only if she does something for him in exchange. As she agreed, she felt herself getting better as the time ran on. As soon as she was healed, he reached down and touched his snout to her stomach. She became pregnant with both Dragon and Fairy. Thus how the prince of the Air Kingdom along with his brother, who in fact is a Dragon, came to be."

She paused to let it all sink in.

"So I take it that there is more you have to tell us. Plus, what about your big 'secret'." Asked Soul, holding up two fingers on each hand to represent the quotation marks.

"Well, if you let me finish, I would explain." Maka said with a glare.

"Now, where was I before you rudely interrupted me. Oh yea!" She exclaimed. "Now comes the serious part. When I show you this, you have to promise to not tell **ANYBODY** that this exist, got it. If you do then you shall suffer the Kingdom curse and die a slow and **PAINFUL** death." Maka asked with a stern look. The green mist was appearing rapidly around them, and surrounding the whole ship. All the crew members, except Maka, were staring around at the scene around them. Maka's hair was swirling around her head and her eyes seemed to give off a pale green glow. All in all, she looked like an interdimentional being. After the crew had sworn, the green mist had completely covered the ship and its crew. Maka's hair was whipping around her head wildly and her eyes were glowing a bright green.

"The Dragons ruled the Air, the Elves ruled the Land, and under the sea was ruled by Mermaids. Mermaids were beautiful creatures who lived in the seas. Whenever a straggler boat would approach these waters, they swim up and sing their songs. Its very beautiful when they do and most men can't resist. They are lulled into a state of stupidity and unconsciously lean towards them. When they get close enough, they are pulled down into the deep and their souls are devoured."

Maka stopped talking at the look at their faces. They were shocked at what they were hearing. Since no one was saying anything, she continued.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I'm going into detail wit this. Well it's because my story is included with it. Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a beautiful Queen. Even more beautiful than the Air Queen. She had skin as pale as a ghost, so smooth it looked porcelain. Eyes as blue as the ocean itself. She was the Queen of the Mermaids, and her name was Kami. She was the first of the mermaids and she created the others, too.

After some time, she wanted to explore other lands to see if anyone was close to their home. She landed at a port called Aeiria. It was beautiful. When they docked and came off the ship, they were beautiful. Flawless skin, silk hair, and the most beautiful voices. They stayed for a few days when it happened, they were all staying at a nearby bar when the Queen met someone. He had red hair, dark as blood and green emerald eyes. She instantly fell in love with his. They conceived with a baby.

The crew ended up staying there for the nine months until she was born. But then she had to leave to go back to the ocean, back to her home. She left her daughter with the man and left her with a gift. The pendant of Ozeano, meaning ocean. With this, she would live on land as a mere-human. She grew up to be very beautiful and the pendant thrived on her energy."

"What does this have to do with you?" asked a confused Blackstar.

"Umm well if I could finish! Man you ruined the suspense. I was trying to say that **I'M ** a mermaid!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her funny, then Soul started to speak.

"So, you have a tail?" he asked cautiously. Maka's eyes twitched. _What kind of stupid question I that!_

"Yes, I have a tail." She said through clenched teeth. "It only shows when I get wet." She said. Suddenly, Maka was wet from head to toe. Blackstar stood behind her with a bucket of water. A shimmering glow appeared around Maka.

"YOU SONOFABITCH!" Maka screamed. She now had a green tail, as green as her eyes. All eyes were on her as she now had a tail instead of two legs her hair was wet and plastered down on her head. Plus, she was naked from the waist up, showing off her chest. All boys fell over with nosebleeds. The girls got up and helped cover her up. After the boher hair was wet and plastered down on her head. Plus, she was naked from the waist up, showing off her chest. All boys fell over with nosebleeds. The girls got up and helped cover her up. '_Perverts' _Maka thought.

After the boys recovered they all sat down again.

"So, any questions." Maka asked.

"Since you're a Mermaid, can you sing?" asked Liz.

"Yes, I can. You wanna hear?" she asked.

"Only if we don't die." Said Soul.

"Hahaha very funny. Alright. Ahem!

_I sing a song of a sailors past, through the deepest seas. He was strong, he was brave, handsome and smart and a little wild."_

The boys eyes went blank as all eyes focused on her. Her voice was beautiful and the guys were being pulled in. Slowly they started to lean in by some invisible force.

"_He sailed the seas with a heavy heart, yet still smiled. His heart, it longed for an escape, a lover, and a smile"_

After that, she stopped singing because the boys were **WAY** to close.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Maka. They all nodded, staring at her.

"What else." Said Kid.

"Huhhh. Okay okay. Now, you probably want to know about the earth king. Well, he was ruthless, cruel, and well, very mean. He was an Elfen. He was ruthless. And his name was Obsidian Evans."

"**THAT'S MY DAD!"**


End file.
